


Coffee Buzz

by squishyhobi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Felix on Caffeine, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Smut, flatmates, interrupted masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyhobi/pseuds/squishyhobi
Summary: Seungmin always looks forward to his time alone, it's calm and peaceful - but Felix returning after filling up with caffeine is the opposite of calm. Though perhaps the caffeinated boy has a lot of energy to put to good use.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Coffee Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if I'm not wrong this is my first time writing a nsfw stray kids fic, I've written nsfw and stray kids but never together! I'm not always too confident with my smut writing but I wanted to write this for my new friend Tae who is sending me a Lixie pc for no charge, this seemed to be the best way to repay her!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the ride - I just had to make that joke hehehe

Peace and quiet in the apartment, Felix was out getting coffee with his friends which meant Seungmin had time to relax. He loved his roommate, in fact he wouldn’t want anyone other than Felix to share the apartment with, but the time to relax was needed sometimes. Felix loved spending time with Seungmin, which meant he had barely any alone time. Now he finally had that time to himself, he hadn’t wanted to jump to it too quickly, but now felt like the right time, he was sure Felix wouldn’t return until later in the evening so of course it was the perfect time. 

He had been sitting in his boxers for the majority of the day, that was how he spent most of his days off, it was comfortable and it didn’t bother Felix too much. Plus now, being alone in his boxers, it was easier access. After wasting plenty of time trying to find the perfect video - it’s not that Seungmin was picky, he just liked videos where he could hear the moans. Finally, he pushed the material of his boxers down and began teasing himself gently with his fingers - it was an almost ticklish sensation, his fingers barely ghosting the skin. He swapped hands for a moment, continuing to tease himself as he grabbed his lube from the lowest bedside drawer. He poured a small amount onto his hand and closed his eyes as he listened to the video he had chosen. He enjoyed feeling the cold lube against his skin, something about the cold coming into contact with his warm skin made him feel more pleasure than usual. 

As he heard a moan from the video, his mind pictured his own flatmate letting out the noise, it fit Felix perfectly. He shook his head quickly, he didn’t want to picture his flatmate… Felix was cute, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a bit of a crush on him, but it didn’t seem fair to think about him in that way. Still, the thought of him was in the back of his mind, he just needed to keep it pushed back. It was still there though, the imagination of Felix stroking his cock and kissing his neck, pausing every so often to look into Seungmin’s eyes with the purity of his own. How did it seem Felix would look so beautiful and sweet whilst engaging in sexual activity? He was cut off early as he heard the door to the apartment open and Felix’s loud ‘HELLO!’ calling out. In a panic he locked his phone and pulled his blanket over himself, he should have started earlier to avoid the interruption. 

“Seungminnie! Where are you?” 

He could hear Felix’s footsteps, it sounded like the boy was skipping across the apartment, he wouldn’t put it past him, by the sound of Felix’s voice he was very high energy… Seungmin needed to remind himself not to let Felix have coffee.

“Seungmin!” He whined against the bedroom door, “you’re not still sleeping are you? You’ve got to be wide awake Seungminnie! It’s afternoon now, if you stay in bed much longer you’ll be sleeping through the whole day!”

Felix then burst into the room and immediately ran over to jump onto the bed next to Seungmin, “ah, Minnie, there you are! You should have come with me today, it was really fun! The coffees were so good! I think they put an extra shot of syrup in one of my drinks, it tasted super sugary! Oh, oh, you should have heard this joke that Jisung made! Uh, what was it? I can’t remember… It’ll come back to me soon I’m sure!”

“Felix, you’re talking a lot,” Seungmin placed his hand - the one that he had barely touched himself with - on Felix’s shoulder.

“But there’s so much to tell you!” Felix bounced slightly on the mattress, Seungmin tried to keep a comfortable position but one so that Felix wouldn’t realise what he was up to beforehand. His body was twisted slightly, causing discomfort as the other boy bounced on the mattress, “Seungminnie, we should do something! Let’s play Just dance, I’m sure I’m going to get 5 stars on Kill This Love extreme version! Unless you don’t want to play because I’ll beat you,” he teased and poked slightly as Seungmin’s chest, “one day you’ll win against me, you’ll just have to play when I’m tired then you can easily-”

Seungmin caught Felix’s hand with his own and looked up at him, making the older flatmate pause and stare down at him, “Lix,” Seungmin spoke calmly, “how much coffee did you drink?”

“Two! Wait no… Two and a half!”

“What size?”

“Grrrrrrrrande of course!” He rolled his Rs as he spoke and then went back to bouncing on the bed as he continued, “Changbin decided he didn’t like one of his drinks so I finished it for him, don’t worry I used a different straw!”

“You need to put that energy to good use,” Seungmin chuckled slightly. 

“Good use?” Felix stopped bouncing again, he cocked his head to the side, “well, what do you think is a good use?”

Seungmin pressed his lips together as he thought, he released Felix’s hand and said hand was immediately placed on his chest - as soon as he felt the contact, he felt something else too. The thoughts he had had of Felix earlier drifted back into his mind, well… It would definitely help Felix waste some energy. He quickly smiled, reaching his hand up to cup Felix’s cheek and leading him down. Before their lips could touch, Seungmin allowed the other to hover about him for a moment, he couldn’t just force Felix to kiss him with no words.

“Can we?” He whispered against Felix’s lips, and the boy who had too much energy just moments ago gave a quick hum of approval before catching Seungmin’s lips in his own. That was a yes then. As they kissed, they both wondered why they hadn’t done so sooner. Then, Felix pulled away, looking down at Seungmin with his cutest expression. 

You want me to use my energy to kiss you?”

Seungmin gave a quick nod, “well, you interrupted my private time,” he whispered, eyes glancing down quickly so Felix understood, “this will be you making up for it.”

A small smile played on Felix’s face, “oh, you were… Oh. I’m sorry.”

Seungmin shook his head, “don’t worry, I should have been quicker,” he chuckled slightly and hummed in thought, “Felix… I know how you can make up for it even more,” Felix raised an eyebrow as he waited for Seungmin to continue, “ride me.”

The proposal felt slightly odd, after all this time living together to just ask to have sex… But Felix didn’t seem too taken aback, he agreed immediately, a bright smile showing on his face, “that’s a good way to use energy,” he chuckled, “but you need to prep me first,” he gave a small pout.

“Ah of course, that must be a struggle with your tiny hands,” Seungmin teased.

Felix slapped his hand against Seungmin’s chest, “that’s not fair,” he leaned down, hovering his lips over Seungmin, “I just thought you could do me the favour.”

They began to kiss again, this time it felt more intense - perhaps that was because they knew what they’d be doing together soon. Seungmin’s hand went to Felix’s waist as the boy lifted his leg over him to straddle him. For someone so sweet, Felix showed a much less innocent side as he caught Seungmin’s lower lip between his teeth - Seungmin fiddled with the other’s shirt, he lifted it slightly alerting Felix that he wanted to strip him of his clothes. Felix didn’t pull back straight away, he sucked on Seungmin’s lip for a moment longer before backing away and holding up his arms so Seungmin could take his top off for him. Before Felix moved back, Seungmin began undressing from his shirt - so now Seungmin was only in his boxers. Once they were both shirtless, Felix quickly leaned down to kiss Seungmin again. For this kiss they were both smiling and letting out small laughs against each other’s lips. Seungmin pulled on Felix’s waist slightly, making the boy sit up as he moved closer.

“I’ve never heard you play with yourself,” Seungmin whispered, “are you just quiet or do you wait until I’m not here?”

“I’m quiet when you’re here and loud when you’re not,” Felix whispered, “though I’ll be loud for you now, there’s no reason to stay quiet.”

Seungmin nodded in agreement as he searched for the lube that had been hidden under the cover when he was hiding from Felix. Once he found the container he coated his fingers and Felix had stripped himself entirely, he wasn’t sure if Felix would like the sensation of the cold like he did so he made sure to warm it up with his fingers first. He ran his other hand up Felix’s bare back and pulled the boy down slightly. It was the perfect time for Seungmin to place kisses against Felix’s chest as he gently worked one finger into Felix’s hole. Felix wasn’t silenced by any kisses, as soon as Seungmin made first contact he let out a small whine which brought joy to Seungmin. Felix seemed like such a gentle but fragile person, and Seungmin didn’t want to cause any damage to the delicate boy. Though Felix had different ideas to Seungmin’s slow pace, he moved himself back slightly. He was suddenly eager, but Seungmin didn’t mind, if Felix didn’t want it to be slow then who was he to say otherwise? He enjoyed the sound Felix made as he did his best to gently prepare the boy, adding a second finger seemed to be more pleasurable for him. Felix rotated his hips, gasping at the sensation of Seungmin’s fingers. 

“Seungmin,” Felix whispered the name in a tone of delight, he let out a quick giggle and looked down, “you want me to use my energy but you’re taking so long to prep me.”

“I don’t want you getting hurt,” Seungmin tutted.

“I don’t need too much prep, you’re treating me like I’m an innocent virgin.”

Seungmin raised his eyebrows, “you’re not? I never see you with anyone.”

“Ah Seungmin, please, let’s discuss this later, right now I want to feel more of you inside of me.”

Seungmin parted his fingers slightly, the change earning a new moan from Felix, his head now tilting back as he relaxed into the pleasure. He was starting to sound impatient and something about that made Seungmin just as impatient. He quickly added a third finger, by the sound Felix let out it seemed that it took him by surprise. 

“Fuck,” Felix hissed out the word and followed it with another sweet laugh, “Seungmin, your fingers feel… So good.”

“I guess we’ll have to do this more often, huh? This is just prep, one day I’ll show you what my fingers can really do.”

“You play guitar, your fingers are bound to work wonders.”

Seungmin chuckled and slowly pulled his fingers out, watching Felix’s expression as he left him empty, “Lix, do you want me to wear protection?”

Felix shrugged, “I always get tested after I hook up with people, I don’t have anything! We can still practice safe sex if you want though.”

“I’m clean too,” Seungmin smiled at Felix, “I can go without protection.”

“Good, because I don’t want to wait any longer,” Felix leaned down and placed a kiss on Seungmin’s cheek, “my energy better go to good use quickly, I don’t want you losing interest.”

Felix looked over his shoulder as Seungmin pushed the covers down, the erection hidden by the material of his boxers was clear. A small patch that had darkened on the underwear made Felix smile as he looked back to Seungmin, “you’re definitely excited, huh Minnie?”

“You’re taunting me,” Seungmin frowned, he managed to reach around Felix to push his own boxers down. Felix twisted slightly to help, plus so he could finally get a glimpse at his flatmate’s cock, seeing the slight twitch as the material was pushed away. He pressed his lips together and turned back to Seungmin as the other rid himself of his underwear. Felix reached back with his hand and ran his fingers along Seungmin’s erection causing another sensational twitch for Seungmin. 

“Your hands are cold,” Seungmin whispered.

“Sorry-”

“Don’t be, I like the cold, it feels good.”

Felix lifted himself up and Seungmin quickly took his cock in his hand, as Felix slowly lowered himself onto him, Seungmin felt the pleasure building up again. He felt warm and yet nervous all over. Felix didn’t moan loudly, but Seungmin could hear that the boy was enjoying the slow penetration. 

“Seungmin,” Felix reached down and placed his hands on Seungmin’s chest, “you’re so… Fuck.”

“Where’s all that caffeine energy gone?” Seungmin teased.

A small laugh came from Felix, he ran his hands along the skin of Seungmin’s chest as he spoke, “give me a moment, I need to get used to,” he rolled his hips slightly, a small moan escaping as he did, “you feel so good,” a whine escaped, “so good.”

“You do too,” Seungmin replied, he stroked Felix’s arms and then brought his hand to place a gentle kiss against his skin, “you look so good too, if I knew you looked like this I would have come joined you in the shower,” he pressed his head back into the pillow as Felix rolled his hips again - this time bringing a moan from both of them. Felix chuckled lightly and ran his hands over Seungmin’s chest, Seungmin’s hands instantly followed his, wrapping his own hands around Felix’s wrists as Felix slowly began to pick up pace. Seungmin lifted his hips against Felix, hitting him in his sweet spot and it was clear with Felix’s whine. Felix’s nails dug into Seungmin’s skin slightly as he felt the sensation, surely Seungmin would know how he was driving him wild. 

Seungmin released Felix’s hands as Felix leaned back, finding a better position to move in, the energy was present as he lost any insecurities, he became louder as he raised and lowered himself in the same rhythm, Seungmin’s moans began to match the volume. He reached for Felix’s waist, lifting his own hips to match Felix’s rhythm, it was too pleasurable now for him to just stay still throughout it. How could he resist the temptation when Felix’s whines sounded so sweet. The thing was, Seungmin wanted Felix to feel even more pleasure, he had seen plenty of videos and knew how to make his partner enjoy the experience even more. He slowly ran his hands up to Felix’s chest and played with the boy’s hardened nipples. Felix moaned again as Seungmin delicately teased him, so many pleasures playing for him at the same time just made him want even more. He grabbed one of Seungmin’s hands with his own and pulled the younger man’s hand to his face, it just became like nature to take Seungmin’s fingers in his mouth. Seungmin didn’t object to the idea, in fact he only moaned as Felix had done so. 

Felix’s tongue ran around Seungmin’s fingers, allowing him to pull them out as he wanted, Seungmin traced his wet fingers back to Felix’s nipple, grinning as Felix’s head tilted back again. It didn’t feel like it had been too long since they had started but both of them were already closing in on their edge. Felix folded down, able to catch Seungmin’s lips in a hungry kiss, being cute with the kiss didn’t matter now - it was a mess, but they both loved it. Seungmin thrusted up to Felix as they kissed, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths, neither of them thought of their neighbours at this point, they didn’t have to care for them. 

They didn’t want the kiss to end, but nearing their climaxes, Felix needed to move faster. His own cock slapped down against Seungmin’s bare stomach, the contact making him closer each time. 

“Seungmin,” he moaned out, “please touch me.”

“I am-”

He whined suddenly, pushing Seungmin’s hand down, Seungmin understood immediately, his fingers running down Felix’s abs until he reached the boy’s leaking erection. He teased the head of Felix’s cock, spreading the precum around and running his thumb over the tip just to hear Felix moan again - there really was nothing greater to Seungmin than Felix’s moans right now. Seungmin kept one hand playing with one of Felix’s nipple whilst the other focused on Felix’s erection - Felix quickly moved his own hand to his nipple, the teasing was probably his new favourite thing. He wanted more. There was a shift suddenly, it became almost sloppy as they sped up, Seungmin thrusting up into Felix when he could. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed in the room, mixing in with their moans.

“Seungmin,” the name tasted sweet as Felix spoke it, all he could think about was Seungmin, his mind was only focused on him and nothing else, “fuck I-”

“Are you close?” Seungmin stuttered before releasing a moan.

“Yes, yes,” Felix’s hands dropped down, he leaned forward slightly and placed his hands on Seungmin’s chest, returning the favour of teasing his nipples. Seungmin seemed to enjoy it just as much, his moans getting louder as Felix did so. 

With a few gasps and muttered swears, Felix grabbed his cock with his hand, taking over from Seungmin. He worked himself quickly as he continued to feel Seungmin inside of him - Seungmin once again held Felix up slightly, making it easier for him to make fast thrusts, ones that hit Felix perfectly as the older boy reached his climax. There was no doubt about Felix’s orgasm, a loud moan as his cum shot out over Seungmin’s bare torso, a small amount reaching the other’s chin as he rode out his high. Felix’s hole tightened around Seungmin’s cock, making it impossible for Seungmin not to climax in that moment. His load spilled into Felix, he instantly pulled Felix down to kiss him once again whilst he thrusted into him the last few times. 

It was messy, both of them sweaty and panting, as Felix slowly pulled himself up, Seungmin gestured to him to turn quickly - he found joy seeing the cum drip from Felix’s clenching hole. Felix went giggly again as Seungmin’s hand lightly patted his ass cheek, his hand fit perfectly there. Eventually, Felix managed to collapse next to Seungmin, all of the energy he had felt earlier was now gone. He fidgeted until he was comfortable in Seungmin’s arms, his head resting on his flatmate’s shoulder. 

“We’ve lived together for so long now,” Felix whispered as he traced his finger through the mess he had left on Seungmin’s skin, he lifted his finger to Seungmin’s mouth and easily got him to taste the cum - Seungmin didn’t let Felix’s finger go straight away though, repeating what Felix had done to him and circling his finger with his tongue whilst Felix continued to speak through chuckles, “why have we never done this before?”

“The time has never been right,” Seungmin responded as he released Felix’s finger, “but now? I think we can definitely try a few more things together, what do you say?”

“Definitely,” Felix agreed, “I’ll make sure to drink more coffee so you want me to use my energy more often.”

Seungmin laughed and shook his head, “no more coffee Felix, you’re always energetic, caffeine or not.”

“Ah, you won’t be saying that when I next drink coffee, you’ll be begging for me to ride you again!”

“Next time I’ll beg you to fuck me instead.”

They shared smiles and Felix thought for a moment before replying, “we can definitely do that, in fact we can do everything together, whatever you want Seungminnie, just say the words.”

Seungmin responded with a happy huff, tightening his arm around Felix so they could both feel safe and comfortable in the moment. It didn’t mean they were exclusive now, they were just flatmates with benefits - yes, that would work just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I cherish all feedback for my writing!! <3


End file.
